


pick me up please!

by breddtea



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breddtea/pseuds/breddtea
Summary: Eddy wants to pick Brett up, he's pretty sure he could but Brett won't let him.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	pick me up please!

The move back to Brisbane was easier than both of them expected, they were still a little exhausted from the flight. They decided to delay filming any videos until tomorrow when they'd have more energy. And cuddling on the sofa instead sounded a lot better. 

Takeout had been ordered and eaten, plates had been cleared and washed up. All that was left to do was relax on the sofa and watch some TV. 

Eddy collapsed onto the sofa and opened his arms slightly so Brett could cuddle into him. Brett followed suit and rested against Eddy's body, he wrapped an arm around Eddy's waist and got comfortable. 

As the TV played in the background Eddy ran his fingers through Brett's messy hair. Brett could quite happily fall asleep there and then. 

Brett sat up a little and began to speak, his voice fairly quiet, "I think we sh-"

"Do you think I could pick you up?"

"What?"

"What."

"You're probably strong enough so you might be able to. Although I don't like the idea of being dropped on my ass, so good luck trying to do that," he laughed. 

Eddy didn't reply and just smiled, Brett continued to speak.

Brett yawned a little, "So I was saying that we should go to bed now, I'm tired."

Brett gave Eddy a quick kiss on his lips and crawled over Eddy to get off the sofa. Eddy pulled him down and said:

"You can sleep here with me, it's comfy."

"Yeah but the bed's comfier, besides I'd actually like to sleep in my own bed," Brett said releasing himself from Eddy's grasp. 

Eddy turned off the TV and got up too and followed Brett upstairs to their bedroom, too tired to properly reply with anything. When he finally reached their actual bed for the first time in a few months he immediately collapsed onto it. 

"You're right. The bed is comfier."

"Exactly, now let's go to sleep."

Brett placed his glasses on the bedside table and got into bed next to Eddy. He kissed Eddy, who kissed him back. Brett said "Night" and settled in for the night. 

Eddy couldn't properly sleep, something prevented him from sleeping. He lead there, staring at the ceiling. Brett noticed this when he turned over and looked at Eddy's not sleeping face.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered.

"Nah."

"Come here," Brett replied, moving Eddy so he was cuddling into his chest. Brett ran his fingers through Eddy's hair slightly. "What's up?"

"I just need to know.." Eddy didn't finish his sentence.

"What is it? You can tell me," he kissed the top of Eddy's head, encouraging him.

"I need to know if I can pick you up."

Brett laughed a little, "That won't be happening anytime soon, but if it helps I'm pretty sure you could. You've got enough muscle," He joked.

"Mhm, okay.."

Eddy fell asleep, being cuddled in Brett's arms always made him go to sleep. He always liked being in Brett's arms, it was comforting. 

/

Morning came and Eddy woke up, still nicely wrapped in Brett's arms. He looked up, his eyes a bit dazed. Brett was awake, he usually woke up before Eddy anyways. He looked at Eddy's sleepy eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

"Go back to sleep," his voice was quiet and gentle.

Eddy did as he was told and went back to sleep. Allowing the warm covers and Brett's warm body to ease him back to sleep. 

When he woke up again, the bed was less warm. Brett was no longer in bed and Eddy had woken up without his partner's warm body to keep him company. He rolled over to see that is was in fact almost 1 pm and it was probably a good idea to actually get out of bed.

He dragged himself downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see Brett making coffee, with his hair sticking up in all directions. He walked up to Brett and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin against his shoulder. 

Eddy thought about how easy it'd be to just scoop him up in his arms but he didn't. He kissed Brett's cheek. 

"You weren't in bed, I wondered where you were.." Eddy's voice was a little low.

"I was going to bring you some coffee to wake you up but we can have it here." 

He poured the coffee into two mugs, he turned around and gave Eddy his mug. Brett gave him sweet smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He tried to chat to Eddy about the plan for today which mainly consisted of filming videos.

Despite this Eddy couldn't concentrate, all he could think about how easy it would be for him to just pick Brett up. It would be fairly easy after all, although it probably wouldn't be a good idea to do that while Brett had a mug of hot coffee in his hand. 

Their day practically flew by as they got used to filming in their usual set up, overall it was a pretty fun day of filming. They stopped filming at around 9, mainly because the breaks in between videos stretched a bit too much and going to get bubble tea took longer than expected. 

They packed away their equipment for the night and sent the videos away. They decided it was probably a good idea to have dinner now. 

After dinner, they found themselves on the sofa, this time Eddy was lead ontop of Brett. Yet again being embraced by Brett's comforting arms. Eddy yet again thought about how easy it would be to just pick Brett up and give him a piggyback ride.

Although Eddy was pretty sure he'd break his back doing that at that moment so it'd have to wait. As the TV show ran on, Eddy could feel Brett slowly going to sleep beneath him. Eddy could have enjoyed the soft moment of having Brett falling asleep while they cuddled on the sofa.

But there would be plenty of other times in their future when this could happen.

It was finally Eddy's c̶h̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ excuse to be able to pick Brett up. And so he did.

/

When Brett woke up he was surprised to find it was not yesterday evening nor was he still on their sofa. He was in fact in bed with Eddy and it was morning. 

As he tried to find his glasses they were not where they usually were on his side but were on Eddy's side of the bed for some reason. As Brett lent over Eddy, to get his glasses so he could actually see, he woke Eddy up. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, pushing them up on his nose. As he noticed Eddy's eyes fluttering open, he said:

"I would apologise for waking you up but why am I in bed and not on our couch?" 

.."what?" Eddy replied, half-asleep.

Brett took a look at Eddy's sleepy face and realised it'd probably be easier to ask him when he was properly awake. Regardless he couldn't be in any way annoyed at Eddy's sleepy face. He took a sigh and kissed Eddy on the head.

With a smile and a quiet voice, Brett said, "Just go back to sleep."

Eddy went back to sleep and so did Brett. Although not for too long as less than an hour later Brett found himself being awoken by Eddy, who appeared to be kissing him awake. Brett turned his head so he could kiss Eddy back. 

Brett sat up in the bed and turned to Eddy, "How did I get here from the couch?" with a curious smile.

"I don't know.." Eddy responded, softly kissing Brett's lips.

"Did you carry me?" Brett asked, a little deadpan.

Eddy kissed at Brett's neck and almost muttered, "..maybe." Brett could feel his smile.

Brett moved Eddy's chin with his hand so he could properly kiss him back. 

"I'm surprised you managed to carry me up a flight of stairs," Brett said in between kisses.

"You're lighter than you look, and you're a surprisingly deep sleeper," Eddy responded in between kissing Brett back.

"Hah, thanks," 

/

Eddy waited for Brett to be asleep, to be completely asleep. He carefully crawled out from Brett's arms, trying not to wake him up. He made sure to turn the TV off so he could focus on the real task at hand. The task, of course, being: pick Brett up and carry him to bed.

Which was easier to say than to do. 

Eddy stood there, slightly ominously, looking down at Bret's sleeping body. Almost preparing himself to pick Brett up. He took a breath and scooped Brett up in arms- bridal style. Eddy was surprised to see that Brett didn't appear to be waking up, instead, he looked as though he was cuddling into Eddy's chest. 

Eddy smiled, taking in the odd moment. 

The easy bit was over and now came the hard part. Carrying a 28-year-old man up a flight of stairs. Despite Brett being fairly light and Eddy having a fair amount of muscle, the challenge was going to be hard. And Eddy knew this. 

As he reached the stairs, Brett was still sound asleep in his arms. The stairs seemed taller and steeper than they did earlier. Eddy looked up at them in fear, in fear that he could drop Brett or that he'd wake up. 

Fortunately, neither of those things happened. 

Eddy had safely made it up the stairs and onto the second floor. Brett was still asleep. Now, Eddy expected the hard part to be over. The stairs had been conquered and now all that was left was to put Brett in bed and go to sleep. What Eddy did not expect was the bedroom door to be shut. 

It was harder than it seemed to open a door when Eddy had a grown man in his arms. He stood there, in front of the door, staring it down. Hoping it would just open, it did not. Fortunately, Eddy managed to open the door with dropping or waking up Brett. 

The door swung open and Eddy placed Brett on the bed. Brett's sleepy smile disappeared a little when Eddy let go of Brett. Eddy looked down at Brett's sleeping face and took off his glasses and put them on the side. 

When Eddy climbed in bed next to Brett and wrapped his arms around Brett's body, his sleepy smile returned. 

/

They lead there staring up at the ceiling, a little breathless. Clothes half on, half on the floor. Brett turned to look over at Eddy.

"So did you actually carry me up here last night?" He spoke in between some deep breaths. 

"Yeah? I said so, didn't I?" Eddy said as he got out of bed, looking around the floor for his sweatpants. He picked them up and put them on, Eddy began to leave the bedroom. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Shower," Eddy lent down to Brett and kissed his forehead, "Go back to sleep if you want."

Brett lent into Eddy's kiss and shut his eyes, left to think about Eddy picking him up and what it'd be like. Eddy carrying him around was definitely not the weirdest thing Eddy had done to be fair it was pretty high up in the list of cute things Eddy had done. 

Brett drifted off into a small sleep and was only awoken by Eddy bringing him a cup of tea. He awoke to Eddy brushing hair from his eyes, his eyes slowly fluttered up. Eddy was sat on the edge of the bed tenderly looking down at Brett. 

Brett sat up a little and rubbed his eyes. Brett moved his glasses to his eyes allowing Eddy's face to be clear, although it's not like he could ever forget what Eddy's face looks like. Brett brushed his fingers against Eddy's as he went to take a sip from the hot tea.

Brett stared down into the cup, he looked up suddenly and locked eyes with Eddy, "I want you to pick me up."

Eddy laughed, "Really?" 

"Yea lemme put something on quickly," Brett almost sprang out of bed and placed the cup on the bedside table, he picked up a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from off the floor.

"I won't carry you like I did last night, I'll give you a piggyback ride though."

Brett stood on top of the bed, in hopes of not completely destroying Eddy's back by being carried. His head touched the ceiling, their room looked messier from a higher perspective. Eddy had his back towards Brett, he turned and offered him an encouraging smile. 

Brett lent forward and climbed onto Eddy (like a koala). He wrapped his arms around Eddy's shoulders and then his legs around Eddy's waist. Eddy, who didn't really want to drop his boyfriend and probably hurt him, wrapped his arms around Brett's legs. 

As they left the room, Eddy found it significantly easier to open the door, as he could, in fact, use his hands. And Brett was awake which is generally a good thing. Eddy decided on heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Although walking down instead of up the stairs was a lot harder, having Brett on his back threw off his centre of balance and made walking around downstairs a bit harder. Eddy enjoyed being able to carry Brett while he was awake instead of passed out. Although Eddy couldn't see his face he could feel Brett's smile against his neck. 

For Brett being carried around like this was a surprisingly enjoyable experience. Although slightly odd at first Brett liked being carried around by Eddy. 

"Is there any reason why you wanted me to carry you?" 

"I don't know, seemed like a good idea.."

"Is it?"

"Yeah! I could fall asleep again right now, you're comfy!"

/

After this, it became a slight tradition between them for Eddy to carry Brett out of bed in the morning or if he fell asleep on the sofa. It was a tradition that Brett held very dear to his heart as being carried around like a child was exceptionally fun. Furthermore, he could hug Eddy and get places. Amazing!

He once tried to carry Eddy, it did not end well. Since then Eddy had been one to pick the other up. Besides Eddy quite enjoyed having Brett curled up in arms or resting on his back. Having a warm, loving Brett so very near him made the slight back strain worth it. 

So either way, this arrangement was fairly enjoyable for both of them, (especially Brett).


End file.
